


你可以去到月球暗面再回来

by Codie



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codie/pseuds/Codie
Summary: 十分小清新的暗恋和表白（。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 11





	你可以去到月球暗面再回来

你可以去到月球暗面再回来  
You Can Go to the Dark Side of the Moon And Back

那是肯尼迪遇刺之后、赫鲁晓夫仍在执政的时候，徘徊者号经过七次努力终于向地球传送回了月球表面的照片。苏劳想起曾经和伊里安之间的关于上帝的谈话，当时他们在做一个很无聊的监视任务，苏劳想活跃一下气氛也无妨，“你知道吗，加加林说上帝不存在，因为他在太空里没见到过上帝。这时有人告诉他：摘下航天头盔他就会看见。”

但他忘了苏联人有多刻板：“我没有听说过。嗯，但无论如何他是个伟大的人。”

苏劳此刻坐在病房的沙发上，思索着等这苏联人醒来后要讲个怎样的笑话。也许苏联人不会醒来，也许他想不出这样一个笑话，也许两者同时发生。苏劳抬起头来，想象着不存在的上帝，看见电视里关于月球的影像。电视的音量开得很低，旁白讲着徘徊者号与阿波罗计划。

他想起肯尼迪被枪杀，杰奎琳戴着粉色的帽子。他还想起他因为大意没有拆除最后一枚炸弹，四季酒店可以找个漂亮合理的官方说法掩饰这次小小的爆炸，但伊里安·基洛亚坚因此躺在病房里等待一个醒来的机会。

“他看起来不太糟。”

这使苏劳意识到嘉碧坐在他身旁。他们在相当长的一段时间里保持静止，就坐在高级病房的沙发上，盯着同样保持静止的伊里安。

嘉碧走到窗边的五斗柜前，倒了两杯水。苏劳听见玻璃杯碰撞茶几的声音才意识到她又回来了。“而你看起来比较糟。”

她以为苏劳会说句俏皮话，或者一连好几句，就像他往常那样擅长于让房间充满一种恼人而愉快的气氛。但苏劳只是闭上眼陷进了沙发软包里，“这不是个好日子，不是吗。”

“唔，这对他来说不过是扭伤脖子的程度，不是吗。”

苏劳有点疑惑地看向嘉碧。随即他明白这是在模仿他开的那种玩笑。非常拙劣的模仿。也许以往他会说，赤色恐怖可以用凡士林治愈自己的三级烧伤。但不是现在，伊里安看起来非常脆弱，像是会无声无息地消失在大清洗、卫国战场或者古拉格群岛上的那种苏联人。

“抱歉，”苏劳突然说道，他揉了揉太阳穴，“抱歉，嘉碧。”

这令她感到不适，于是就含糊地嗯了一声，转头看向窗外，视线被亚麻窗帘遮了大半。苏劳将视线投向另一边，再次落在了电视机上。屏幕上仍在播放着关于月球的探索活动，几千张不同的照片看起来千篇一律。许多人痴迷于此但他不能理解，如同从猜测从月球上的日升景象。

但他明白此刻他该说点什么，避免气氛过于低沉，“人类将要登上月球，嗯？”

嘉碧听着电视机里的旁白，仍旧漫不经心地看着窗外，“那会是个奇迹，如果我们的时代允许奇迹发生的话。

苏劳再见到伊里安时，他肩膀上戴着八字形的石膏固定，好像他那总是藏在皮夹克下的肩带枪套。他的身体因此挺得笔直，高大的身体僵硬得像某种经典的机器人假想形象。使得苏劳想起第一次见面时他没能跨越柏林墙，黑色的高领毛衣，皮质的肩带枪套在灯光中发亮。也是如今这般，他恼怒而茫然地注视着苏劳。

他看起来很惨的。苏劳忍不住自己的笑容，但随即带上了一种苦涩。

伊里安盯着他。他们在伊里安的公寓门口，一言不发。嘉碧则打破了沉默：“你看起来不错，要不让我们进去了解一下你的康复情况？”

“早上好。”伊里安说了迟到的问候，转身领着他们走进去。“请自便，字面上的意思。”

尽管行动不便，伊里安还是把公寓保持得十分整洁。苏劳自觉地去给他们煮咖啡。伊里安正要告诉他咖啡在哪里，但苏劳已经从柜子上取出了咖啡。

“你在这方面的确很有天赋。”伊里安看着他的背影，嘲弄地说道。

苏劳作势往咖啡罐里瞄了一眼，“让我看看法贝热彩蛋在哪儿。”

“我知道你的行程，一会儿你要去拆石膏。我开车送你去。”嘉碧说着，轻巧优雅地坐下，有些好奇地摸了摸伊利亚肩上的石膏。

感谢这天纽约良好的交通状况，嘉碧不需要使出她在东柏林时的车技。她慢悠悠地开着车，好像她运送的这苏联人是个容易损坏的婚礼蛋糕一般。而后座上的两个男人倒是意外地沉默，像她以往希望的那样。

通常来说，苏劳喜欢刺伊里安几句，像是永远不会厌倦的游戏。但如今伊里安在他身边，像是一个不能忽视的无声提醒：他没有拆除那枚炸弹，他们跑得不够远，伊里安将他压在墙角形成了一个完整的保护。

那副滑稽的石膏模下是伊里安折断过的险些刺穿胸膜的锁骨。

“苏劳，你要给我们做一顿好吃的。”嘉碧再次无法忍受这种沉默，“算是两次的庆功宴，不能再是上次那种恶心的玩意了。”

“那是鹅肝。”苏劳争辩。

在接下来的行程里，嘉碧一直在细致地拟定着晚上的菜式。显然在伊里安缺席的六周任务中，嘉碧的伙食不怎么好，她完全投入到了原本是为了活跃气氛的话题中。以至于候诊室的护士小姐不得不提醒她，照顾一下那些需要忌口的病人的感情。

而嘉碧精心敲定的晚餐自己却无缘品尝，威佛利让她回总部处理一些事务。但她还是等到苏劳烤好了坚果曲奇，装走了一盒，叼着一块热腾腾的曲奇才心满意足又匆忙地跑下了楼梯。

苏劳把晚餐全摆上桌，和伊里安面对面坐着。餐桌上的吊灯透过彩色玻璃灯罩散发出温馨的暖黄色光芒——但在这种情况下，温馨并不是一个准确的形容。苏劳猜想这并不是伊里安的品味，后勤配备的寓所，装修来自上一任房主。它很小，厨房、餐厅和起居室在一个空间里，一道根据战时海报印制的门帘隔开了卧室。海报上是标准的四十年代丽人，眼神温柔而坚毅，号召更多女性加入陆军妇女队。

这显然不是一个会被伊里安称之为家的地方，只是一个尚能忍受的容身之所。

伊里安的声音打断了他：“女人总叫你移不开眼。”

“在我十几岁的时候，纽约到处都是这样的海报”苏劳不置可否地笑笑。

伊里安没说什么，他用叉子挑出贻贝贝肉。他们无声地吃掉了各自的大半盘，伊里安突然地说：“我更喜欢用黄油。”

他用色拉替换的黄油。苏劳愣了几秒，“我觉得嘉碧会喜欢清淡些。”

“但这也不错。”伊里安说道。苏劳却依旧看着他，在暖黄色的灯光下他浓密的金色睫毛厚重得像被寒雨打湿的金叶杨，似乎有雀鸟藏在其中，等待着一个可供高飞的晴天。

苏劳的目光令伊里安不自在。他又迅速地吃掉几块贻贝，用行动证明自己对这不怎么纯正的法式烩贻贝的欣赏。

“你对自己的厨艺不自信吗？这可不像你，牛仔。”

那盘贻贝被吃空了，伊里安将盘子放在一边。

“苏劳。”

伊里安很少这样叫他。声线平静，不被愠怒所扰。

“如果你还在想着那枚炸弹，那么我告诉你，事情是这样：你会救我，我也会救你。别太在意。”

他低头用纸巾仔细地擦掉手上的贻贝酱汁，又补充道：“还有嘉碧会救我们，我们也会救她。”

苏劳盯着他，而他像是打定主意不抬头一般。于是苏劳无趣地低下头，用叉子拨弄起贻贝，像是要选择一个尚且新鲜的。事实上每一个他都仔细挑选过，新鲜饱满。

“简而言之，你的意思是，我们……嗯，我们是一个团队了。”

“你觉得这很奇怪？”伊里安终于抬头看他，睫毛微微颤动了一下。

苏劳坦诚地回答：“这很奇怪。”

这很奇怪。他没说出更多：一个美国人和一个苏联人，还有一个德国人。他转而问自己，为何这很奇怪。在他年轻时、尚不能游刃有余地面对所有险恶环境时，难道他没曾被人保护过，没曾试图保护过他人吗。在家庭中，在学校中，在军队中，他明白自己的回忆向来比面前这苏联人要温暖得多。

等到伊里安将目光投向苏劳，他又避开了。

“不要带上你那种美国人的同情，牛仔。”但伊里安继续说下去，他们从未试过这样的谈话，因此他从未听过伊里安这样的语调，低沉的声音像是挟带泥沙的洪流。“或许你认为每个苏联人都准备着牺牲，但你要知道，他们也有选择的权利。”

“你是自由的。”他不知道为何自己的声线颤抖了一下，好像喉咙被那个词冻着了一样。那个词不再是美国人所自豪的可笑标签，他好像突然认识到它是那么冰冷而广阔，像是苏联无边无际的疆土，包容着山川、鲜花、冰雪、城镇和飞鸟。

他又重复了一遍：“当然，你是自由的。”

这自由似乎使他的心灵松动了几分，好像是曾被他当成儿童的玩具金币埋在沙滩下的某颗种子有了一个发芽的机会。那颗种子仍处在黑暗中，它对这世上所有的危险、苦难和无奈浑然不觉，一意孤行地试图在一个不可能之地生根发芽。

这寂寥的秋夜不适合它，世上没有一处地方适合它。苏劳低垂着眼，他们又陷入了沉默中。要是他和嘉碧如此相顾无言，他们会喝酒打牌打发夜里的时间。等他喝得半醉，他会开始说话，他会问嘉碧：“你和基洛亚坚怎么样了？”

而这总是神色冷淡的美人会冷淡地反问，同时目光不离开扑克，“怎么样？”

“……陷入某种浪漫关系中？”

“没有，更没有陷入那种你和你见到的大部分女人都有可能陷入的一般仅持续一晚的浪漫关系。”

“噢，你这么说我很伤心，甜心。”

“所以你到底要不要继续打牌？”

等他出了牌，嘉碧对着自己的牌思索了片刻。然后她出牌，同时说道，“在我还和养父母住在一起的时候，我记得那天是圣诞节前、下着大雪。”

他们继续打牌，嘉碧继续说：“我有个邻居的前夫是个德国士兵，他在波兰向苏联投降。我不知道他怎么在战俘营里一直活到了斯大林去世时，但那天他回来了。我邻居早已改嫁，新的丈夫接纳了她的三个孩子。晚餐时，他敲开了我邻居的门，然后他看见了我邻居的新丈夫。那时我听到吵闹声，但妈妈不让我开门去看。直到他把那可怜的家伙拽到楼外，我才看到他揍人时有多狠。没有人去劝他，直到我邻居去求他住手，他才放开那家伙，自己走进了大雪里。”

那一局牌正好打完，嘉碧输了。而苏劳脸上没有丝毫胜利的表情，他微微皱眉地看着她。于是嘉碧把手中的牌往桌子上一扔，给自己再倒了一杯酒，“别这么看我，我在和你讲东德的爱情故事。”

苏劳回想着这个冰冷干涩的故事，一边慢吞吞地吃掉了自己那盘贻贝。他品味不出铁幕另一边的故事的滋味，永远不会像口中的海鲜、红酒和西芹的味道一样清晰鲜活。

他面前的金发男人此刻看起来同样的冰冷干涩。伊里安把手臂放在餐桌上，似乎因为旧伤而拘谨。之前苏劳帮他把衬衫袖子整齐地挽了上去，露出两截线条优美的修长小臂。

但苏劳明白他能做的只是收拾餐桌和清洗餐具，而且他做得必须足够快，在伊里安再开口之前道晚安，然后在伊里安挽留前匆忙离开。

也许伊里安并没有挽留的打算。苏劳不是十分确定。

而拿破仑·苏劳明白，他生命中有很多比伊利亚更深、更沉重的事物。它们强于地心引力千百倍，他永远不能摆脱它们、纵身一跃就到月球上去。在这世界不需要他拯救的一周里，他在总部写着报告文件，到深夜才停止。每天他离开办公室时，都在想着去找一夜的艳遇，但当他走过长廊的第一盏灯时，所有轻松愉快的想法都离他而去。他走过长廊的明亮灯光，他走过街道上的昏黄路灯，每一盏灯的灯光仿佛都带都有重量，每一盏都比上一盏更重。

他拥有太多东西，好的坏的，他一件都不能丢弃。如果他有一天过得平淡，没有锦衣华服的美人，没有昂贵的艺术品，没有精巧的计划，没有致命的危急情况，他就会退回到过去中。何况他在纽约，每一条街道都通向同一个终点：偏僻的小门，充斥着霉味的楼梯，透不进阳光的狭小公寓。他高大的父亲垂着头，为了看着他的脸，却更像一个向命运屈服的姿态。

而就算他们因为付不了租金被赶走，他母亲也总会温柔地告诉他，“叠好你的衣服再放进箱子里，拿破仑，别把它们弄皱了。”

最终她在公共事业振兴署找到了一份工作，也许像他这样，成天写着报告，或者更糟，人们垂着头排着长队，告诉她他们迫切的需要。但他的母亲并不会告诉苏劳这些，她只会说公共事业振兴署雇佣的画家画的壁画多么好，她让苏劳闭上眼去想象那些画面，像她复述女校中艺术老师讲解名画。这些错误的想象使得他有时候对他偷盗的真正名画略有失望。

是的，情况不总是那么凄惨，大萧条会过去，二战会结束。在一年前维多利亚威胁着要杀死他所有的亲人之后的晚上，他在酒店电话间里打了个越洋电话。他总是寄回简短的信和支票，编造着他在欧洲找到了体面工作却忙碌得没有时间回纽约的故事。父亲告诉他，比他小上十岁的清晰记忆开始全是美国战后繁荣岁月的妹妹总是无忧无虑，现在异想天开地追求着她的模特事业。

等他母亲接了电话，苏劳又开始编造起那种自认为能令她安心的故事。他说他得到了一个新的职位，薪水更丰厚（当然不）、任务也更多，他还有了两个新同事，一个德国人，一个苏联人，那个苏联人没准会杀了他——等他说出最后一句，他察觉自己的语调完全不像在开玩笑。

于是他握紧了电话话筒，任由他母亲担忧地呼唤他的名字。半分钟后，他平静地对她说：“是的，妈妈，那是个苏联人。但别为我担心。”

苏劳把写完的报告丢到书桌一角，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛。他的耳边又响起了母亲温柔而怜惜的呢喃：“拿破仑，你这可怜的灵魂。”

你这可怜的灵魂，拿破仑·苏劳。他对自己说，没什么能拯救你。他起身去关掉了灯，在光线幽微的房间里静立片刻。没什么理由让他继续留在这儿，他离开办公室。

他在走廊上见到了伊里安，停在了他的几步之外，“我来找些资料。”

“最近你有什么报告可写，赤色恐怖？”

“这行当不总是关于西装革履和世界末日，牛仔。”

灯光依然使他感到沉重，但他看清了伊里安脸上紧张的神色。向来低沉的声音无法压住更低沉的恐惧。他想安慰伊里安，即使自己也处于恐惧中，就像他曾把这六尺五的苏联人从海水中拉起来。在他踩下油门的那一刻开始，有一种错误的英雄情结在他心里滋生。苏劳迈开一步挡住伊里安，“你不需要什么资料。”

伊里安的喉结上下滑动了一下，“那么你认为我需要什么？”

他露出笑容，用他那习以为常的调情语调说：“你需要我。”

伊里安可以把这当成一个美国人的玩笑，同时这玩笑带着急促的呼吸、加速的心跳和颤抖的尾音，但他找不出一个可用于嘲讽反击的词语。随着苏劳向后退，他被带入没有灯光的房间里。

苏劳关上门，后背倚靠在门上。窗外透入的虚幻灯光模糊了他脸上的所有恐惧与不安，他告诉对方：“这难道不是你需要的，伊里安？”

而苏联人总是行动先于语言。他贴近苏劳，将对方完全压在门上，宽大的手掌托着对方的后脑勺，像是控制又像是保护。伊里安亲吻苏劳，只是将嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上。那是一个拙劣的吻，或者根本不是一个吻，只是尽可能地向他贴近。

伊里安松开他。在打开灯之前，苏劳在脑海里回忆了一遍他能找到的最糟糕的回忆：大萧条，珍珠港被轰炸，没有拆除的地雷在他附近爆炸，被女友药晕，在电椅上，核战危机。

在几个呼吸后，他平静而准确地打开开关。苏劳抬起头，伊里安在他身上投下一片阴影。他抓住伊里安的衣领，教这苏联人一个正确的吻。

伊里安的胸膛明显起伏，就像个男孩犯了他人生中的第一个错——他还会犯更多错。苏劳轻抚着他的肩膀，贴着他的脸，“伊里安，”苏劳才发觉这是个多么好的名字，他的舌尖仿佛在品尝一匹浸满蜂蜜的丝绸。“别害怕，伊里安。”

“我想这会让你感觉好一些。”苏劳给他们倒了两杯酒，

伊里安捧着威士忌，好像它真的具有某种药用价值一样，高大的身躯几乎是蜷缩在沙发上，“它不会。”他一口气喝掉，右手拇指和食指捏着玻璃杯随意地摇晃着残留的液体。

“那么，我能给你提供什么？”苏劳在他身边坐下，握住他的左手。他总因怒火而颤抖的左手，现在像一只温驯的雀鸟被苏劳握在手中。苏劳拇指滑过他的手掌，最终指甲轻微地陷入他的掌心。

“任何事。”伊里安从后环住他的腰，疲倦地将下巴压在他的肩上，脸贴着他的脖颈，温热的气息吹过他的皮肤。“我总是感到安全，在你身边。而对我而言，你本该意味着这世上所有的危险。”

“那么告诉我，发生了什么？”苏劳覆上了伊里安放在他腰上的手，轻轻摩挲。伊里安的重量压在他背上肩上，像是曾把他严严实实地压在身下一样。再没有比这更轻松的时刻，他的世界被白炽灯照得一片光亮，别无他物。

“赫鲁晓夫退休了。”伊里安把他抱得更紧。

“但这不会改变什么，伊里安。”苏劳轻松地说道。轻松得像是他从不惧怕任何事，像是一种属于小偷和骗子的虚伪狡猾，他近乎诱哄地告诉伊里安：“什么都不会变，新纳粹在计划着毁灭世界，战争仍在发生，秘密警察在监视叛国者，大学生在排队购买迷幻剂。”

“你只会让我觉得更糟。”他低声说，缓慢地，单词因此变得不连贯，像是从一场重感冒中痊愈。

苏劳的声音仍旧轻松，甚至带上了笑意，“因为我们生活在这样一个世界里。但是有什么可能比这更糟：一个美国人不幸地爱上了一个苏联人？”

像是他们每次斗嘴一样，伊里安不假思索地回答：“一个苏联人更加不幸地爱上了一个美国人。”

苏劳大笑起来，向后伸手抚摸伊里安的脸庞，“伊里安，你这可怜的灵魂。”

伊里安也闷闷地笑了起来。他觉得脖子发痒，他们都在因为笑意轻轻晃动。

他们应该继续喝酒，开始谈论所有可能发生或不可能发生的一切。人类登上月球，柏林墙倒塌，那不勒斯的养老计划。但他们把酒杯放在一边，在沙发上继续拥抱接吻，忙于探索一个横穿月球的全新世界。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自厄普代克的《冷战盛时的点点爱意》的结尾：“你可以去到月亮的阴暗面去再回来，但是没有什么比男男女女为了能呆在一起所采取的做法更令人称奇，更不可思议。”（一直好喜欢这句话终于用上了（。  
> 原本只想写个傻白甜炖炖肉，然而管不住脑一直在想真·冷战（。）写到最后感觉非要炖肉简直摁头强行搞，所以还是下次吧（或者你可以认为我拉了个灯！（并没有意义。


End file.
